A retainer ring is installed within a groove of a starter drive assembly. The retainer ring locks some components of the starter drive assembly within a casing of the starter drive assembly so that the components do not disengage from the casing during operation of the starter drive assembly. Generally, the retainer rings are inserted manually. The insertion process is done by an operator using a chisel and a hammer. In some situations, the operator may insert up to 600 retainer rings per day, which may generate muscle fatigue due to constant use of the chisel and the hammer. Accordingly, the insertion process is tiresome and prone to errors. Further, being a manual process, the installation of the retainer ring is also subject to process variations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,432 describes a tool for inserting a multi-turn spiral lock, received by a groove of a piston assembly. The tool includes a handle, for transmitting manual torque forces, to enter a spiral, grooved head, or a profiled fitting, a wire lock ring. The spiral, grooved head, is manufactured, with a ½ turn medium-pitched, helical groove. This permits the ½ spire, after being assembled, to be easily pushed, and transferred, to a piston groove. Also, a wire lock end, equipped with a controlled sliding sleeve, allows the ring to be located on the tool, prior to assembly.